


The Path Yet Hidden

by aldiara



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand
Genre: Drabble Day 2015, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spartacus decides to take Pietros under his wing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Path Yet Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Tips" prompt on [Drabble Day 2015](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/).

Spartacus intercepts Gnaeus as he drags Pietros towards his cell. “I require his service.”

Gnaeus leers. “You can have him once my cock is satisfied.”

“I need him now.” Spartacus stares him down until Gnaeus spits and backs off.

Pietros looks at him with dull eyes. “What is your desire?”

He frowns, taking the measure of the boy. “To teach you to defend yourself.”

Pietros shrugs listlessly. “Towards what end? I see no path before me since Barca left.”

Spartacus puts a hand on his shoulder, directs him gently into a defensive stance. “Not now, perhaps. But you shall again.”


End file.
